The City Frozen in Ice
by i refuse to prove that i exist
Summary: After harmonic convergence a strange frozen city emerges from the sea .What is this city ? Who is this strange man who goes by the name of Percy ? And why does he keep going on about strange Gods ? (look I know the descripton kinda sucks but figure out for yourself if you like it or not)
1. Chapter 1 :Rising

_Eight years after the Avatar Wan and Raava defeated Vaatu_

* * *

Percy looked over the once great city of Atlantis ,now decimated by a seemingly endless war

_'Until today'_ he thought to himself ,today he intended to end this war. He stepped onto the symbol of the green trident fork lane over a silver moon. Explosion could still be heard outside as Percy tried to concentrate. He though of all those lost in the war ,his mother ,his stepfather ,most of his friends and most recently the love of his life. He wouldn't let anyone else die in this war . With his tremendous roar the city began to shake. Outside ice began to form freezing the city and everything around it into a gargantuan ice burg freezing the people ,those still on the battlements and those within the city with it . The shaking didn't stop ,as the warriors attempting the invasion of the city tried and failed to break the Icy shell now surrounding the city it sunk deep beneath the waves ,lost and frozen for all of the foreseeable future.

* * *

_9,992 years Later_

* * *

The crowed cheered wildly as Avatar Korra closed her speech and announced the spirit portals would remain open .She expected many thing would change in the coming year but was perhaps unprepared for what was about to happen. Suddenly the ground began to shake with the largest tremor in the last three hundred years. The crowed began to panic as they tried unsuccessfully tried to get to their feet. One mile out in the shore the water began to part ,a frozen spire began to pierce the surface ,soon followed by a succession of a large icy wall ,on which those who had good eyesight could make out figures in armour and various fighting positions. The wall appeared to have collapsed in some areas and was extremely war torn. Once the bottom of the glistening frozen city had surfaced above the water the quake stopped leaving everyone in aw at this new mystery.

"What is it" one voice said

"its frozen " another added

"is this the Avatars doing ,ya know Aang rose in a ball of ice" the crowed broke into a sea of curiosity ,excitement and fear

"Everyone calm down " exclaimed Korra not quite doing it herself "It is a mystery to me as well as to what it might be but we need to be prepared for anything ,my friends and I will go to this frozen isle and investigate "

Mako turned to her "we're gonna need a ship "

"we still got the 'Julie' " Bolin stated

"Fine ,lets do this "

One hour later everyone was geared up ,Tenzin ,Kya and Bumi had decided to join them ,all eagerly awaiting the hidden treasures within the crystalized city. They soon landed near a small opening in the wall that appear to have been the invaders recent, and departed the ship .The first thing they saw after walking in was a sanctuary like building ,built in a circler dome .Nearest to them there appeared to be a large group of men clothes similar to those of the old fire and nation bearing a symbol of a lighting blot over a blood red background, that outnumber but ,by the look of the frozen male bodies around their feet ,did not out match the female archers on the other side of the room welding bows and hunting knifes and wearing the same silver hunting style clothing bearing the symbol of a trident fork over a silver moon as the statue in the middle of the sanctuary .A statue of a Large female hunter in same hunting clothing as those outside but more grand ,and equipped with a large bow on her back ,on her uniform it seem to show just the moon itself. On the pillar of the statue there was an inscription in an old ,somewhat runed ,language .Tenzin gasped

"What is it " ask Kya inspecting the runes

"this place is old " Tenzin stated "very old ,in fact I think this maybe as old as the ruins of the sun warrior civilisation ,look at these engravings"

"What do they say " Korra asked curiously

"I can barely read them ,but from what I can make out it says this woman is 'Artemis ,Goddess of the hunt and moon ,second' ... I cant read anymore"

"Goddess ? Maybe that's what the spirits are to these people" Korra theorized

"maybe but I don't think so" Tenzin speculated

"lets continue ,I don't like the look of some of the wound on the male soldiers those girls seem to have caused " Bumi stated

"your right ,lets head to the central Temple" Tenzin added .On the way towards the spire which Mako assumed was near the central chamber they pasted many scene of battle ,in one court yard it could clear be seen that those who bore the lighting blot were the aggressors. As it turned out Mako had been right and the tallest spire had lead them to the central chamber. The chamber was rather large border on both sides with sea green and silver pillars ,they moved further in carefully avoiding traps. They came to the centre of the room and saw a site that none would soon forget. They came to the centre of the room and saw a site that none would soon forget. On the far side of the room ,near what appeared to be two statues ,was a man ,completely incased in ice crystal ,in a pattern that showed the ice in a circular motion flowing away from him. From his left and right within the crystal two frozen Icicles connected his arms to the wall, his feet were incased by the temple itself and was growing up around his legs. His neck was arched upwards eyes and mouth were wide open and glowing with a sea green light.  
"What happened here " Korra asked breaking the immersion

"I don't know but -" Tenzin started

"He's the source of the ice "Kya interrupted

"Shes right ,see the ice moving out from him" Bumi analysed

"We need to get him out "Kya stated

"WHAT" everyone else exclaimed

"What if he's one of the bad guys ,he did freeze the city"Bolin added

"Bolins right ,if he turns out to be an enemy " Korra shock her head "I'm not even sure I could fight him "

"Korras right ,Kya ,he might- " Tenzin tried to argue

"Might what "Kya spat " hes bearly alive ,hes fading fast" she placed her hand on the ice-crystal prison "we have to get him out "

"normally i would agree with you but -" suddenly a loud _crack_ echoed through the room ,Kya moved her hand back as the cracks began to spread over the ice-crystal prison .Everyone got in a position and prepared to fight .A blinding sea-green and silver light spread from the cracks cause everyone to turn away .Korra and Kya could sense great power at work as it rolled in waves around the room . As the glow died they looked back to where the ice-crystal prison was supposed to be but instead were greeted by the sight of the man who had be in it ,screaming as the sea-green glow form his mouth and eyes began to fade .Kya walk towards him once the glow faded "hello "

In a barely audible ,horce whisper he manged to say "no " before collapsing ,Kya sped up and caught him before he hit the floor "lets get him to the ship"

* * *

_the 'Julie'_

* * *

He began to shiver violently on the way back to the ship which only quickened their pace .When Tenzin asked 'why' Kya only glared at him and continued her quickened pace ,in truth Kya was quite angry with Tenzin ,this wasnt the time for 'being slow' and 'considering the risks' ,someone life was at stake or maybe an entire city of lives if they cant find away to unfreeze other safely. As soon as she was up on deck she head towards the room she had tried to heal Jinora in briefly ,she place his body down in the water and agrained him to a hopefully comfortable position ,she was about to start the healing process when she notice the water was already doing it of it own accord ,healing him at a rate faster than she had ever seen .Her eyes widened ,she knew some of the most powerful waterbenders could heal themselves in water without being conscious but not at the rate this man was. Within seconds he open his eyes and looked up at her ,blinking several times. "hello "

"hello " replied Kya

"where am i" his eyes suddenly widened as he look up at her " What happened to the city .No ,no " he held his head and began to cry "i failed ,i fai-" he choked on the words

Kya just watched ,unable to provide any comfort "shh ,calm down ,it alright ,its -"

"HOW CAN IT BE 'ALRIGHT' ,MY CITY IS DESTROYED ,EVERYTHING I KNOW IS GONE" he screamed at her

"LOOK CALM DOWN , YOUR CITY IS FINE ,FROZEN BUT FINE" she yelled back ,relieving what she apologized

"no ,its fine "he said quitely ,sinking into the tub "but if im here how "

"why dont you tell me who you are" Kya responded softly

"Percy Jackson ,Lord of Atlantis " He told her slowly

"aren't you a bit young to a lord "she asked

"aren't you a bit old not to be a Hunter" he retorted she gave him a confused look "you know ,the all female hunter who serve the Goddess Artemis ,join usually at the age of thirteen ,really nothing"

"Never hear of them " Percys mouth dropped completely ,she chuckled "Atlantis ?is that the city's name "she asked

"Yes ,sacred city of -"

"hey, is iceman awake yet " Korra interrupted walking

"Iceman ?" Percy asked

"Yes ,he is " Kya supplied

Korra turned to him " Im Korra"

"Percy " he said

"So ...how did you come to be frozen in a block of ice and freeze the a city with you" Korra asked curiously

"My father asked Wan to teach me" he claimed casually

"Wan ? you dont mean Avatar Wan do you "

"yes" he said simply taking the glass a now wide eyed Kya was offering him

"er... Percy that Wan died almost ten thousand years ago "Korra explained

"WHAT " Percy yell with a spit take that unfortunately hit an entering Bolin

"ew"

"TEN THOUSAND YEARS ,HOW " He continued " wait that means the plan worked" a tear leaked out his eye " she was right ,in the end she was always right "

"Hey can I get some help over here "a soaked Bolin finally asked

"sure " Korra said as she turned

"I got this " Percy exclaimed smirking ,he closed his eyes and concentrated .Korra watched him curiously ,until he opened this ,saw this and pointed towards Bolin. Korra turned to see a completely dry Bolin.

"how did you do that ?" Kya asked "ive seen powerful waterbenders but you did that with mind"

"oh ,I think you'll find me to be more than just a waterbender" Percy admitted with a smirk

"how so ?" Korra asked

"oh you'll find out but for now I need to go into the city "He declared getting up

"You should wait until -" suddenly Percy disappeared completely leaving a wide mouth Bolin ,Korra and Kya staring at where he had been standing.

Percy hoped they wouldn't be to mad about what he was about to do. He moved ,in vapour form back to the room he had frozen himself in. He had planned to move bit by bit unfreezing the whole city eventually ,yes it would take awhile but it would be worth it in the end. He stood back on the symbol he had once been frozen and concentrated on unfreezing the entire central spire along with the infirmary. After a few minutes he looked around expecting the ice to have melted .It wasn't .Nothing had changed. A brief message played in his mind. '_The timing has to be perfect ,no room for error ,exactly this day ,this second after harmonic convergence. The only other way to unfreeze the city is ...'_

No ... he couldn't remember ,he knew this was a possibility but still if Avatar Wan had died almost ten thousand year ... had harmonic convergence past ... no he could consider that possibility ,especially with his fogy memory ,maybe he should ask his 'rescuers' about it ,hopefully they would know. He vapour travelled back to the ship as quickly as he could.

* * *

A.N. so what do you think ? Just an idea I had the other day ,hope you enjoy

feedback is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2 :explanations

_six_ _years before Percy froze the city_

* * *

Percy looked around the obscurely shaped arena with a critical eye ,analysing every detail ,every cut ,every shadow. He rolled to the left as an arrow whizzed passed his right ear ,he stood and summoned a rectangular icy shield. He smirked as a second arrow bounced off it.

"You gonna have to do better than that Zoe" He yelled ,still smirking .He turned 180 degrees expecting another arrow from behind but was instead greeted with the slight of two sliver clad girls charging him with daggers and an equally frightening malicious smirk ."No fair ,three on one"

"Well next time you should think before pissing off your sister" One of the girls ,Phoebe ,replied as he blocked her dagger striking with his Atlantian crystallight sword whilst throwing his shield arm behind him to block a third arrow from Zoe and using his newly learnt freezing ability to slow the third girl ,Atlanta ,down.

"Language ,Phoebe" Percys mother scowled walking into the arena

"Help me mum ,its three on one " Percy shouted ,bring his around again to block both of Phoebes daggers which turned out to be a critical mistake as Zoe pinned him in the shoulder with two more blunted arrows causing him to lurch forward into Atlanta who tackled him to the ground

His mother chucked "Im sure you can handle it Percy ,besides you need the practice" She finished rather solemnly.

The four stopped fighting and gathered around Sally

"Whats happened mum ?" Zoe asked curiously

Sally lowered her head "Your father has returned from the meeting ,Kenle is demanding more land"

Atlanta gasped "But we cant spare any more land without starving the people"

"I know , I fear war is coming soon"

"Don't worry mum ,ill help where I can " Percy claimed proudly

"Im sure you will Percy " She said smiling and bringing him into a hug ,she made eye contact with Zoe and communicated a silent massage ,'_train him well ,in the coming weeks' _,Zoe nodded

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Before returning to the ship ,Percy decided to take a quick detour .He willed his Hydrogen-Oxygen molecular body towards one of the temples behind the central spire. It was most certainly one of the larger temples in the city ,built in a oblong with the long ends to the east and west side of the temple. He walked in and admired the two statues built in the center .The statue of his father ,Poseidon ,and the city's second patron ,Artemis ,standing back to back ,the stone sea around Poseidon faced the left whilst Artemis ,with her drawn bow, facing the right. Under them in the exact center an miniature replica of Atlantis .The statue had been made to represent the day Poseidon and Artemis held off a legion of dark spirits for three days and nights .Looking closely at the miniature city ,it was possible to make out the faces of figures on the battlements prepare to fight any dark spirits that manged to sneak past Poseidon and Artemis. Percy smiled to himself ,on the lower north side of the battlements it was possible to pick out him and Annabeth hiding and watching the battle ,it was the first time they had ever snuck out together .One of the reasons he would never forget that day ,the other being the eminence power of the sea he saw wielded by his father ,power he now possessed. He wondered how the sculptor had know about that ,they were never caught ,but quickly dismissed it.

He walked around behind the statue and spotted what he came here for ,sticking out of the stone upwards ,barely visible was a sword hilt. With a flick of his wrist the sword shot out into the air and ,due to Percy's miscalculations ,bounced off the ceiling and almost impaled him had he not stepped back in time. Percy glared at it .Unsurprisingly ,the sword did not return the gesture. He picked it up and read the inscription _'Ice breaker' _it was not nearly as grand as his own ,missing, sword _'Riptide'_ but it was the last of a material even more rare than any other material in this realm. This sword had passed down in his family for generations so ,whilst it may not be his preferred blade ,he would use it in memory of them ,until he recovered his own blade at least.

He again turned is body into gas form Hydrogen-Oxygen molecules and moved toward the ship he awoken on. He was about to reform when he felt himself suddenly being tugged back on against his will ,he turned to see a face hed hoped never to see again ,a deep gravelly voice spoke "even in the future you cannot escape me child" it grinned maliciously

"You cant be still alive "Percy yelled in two voices ,one deep ,old and power ,the other himself ,at it " We killed you in the battle of Ortus Alto ,your nano-halt was melted against the Tillara ,you cannot be alive"

The beast laugh malevolently "Itll take more than the power of the sea and the sword of a child to kill me ,i will return and crush this world underfoot ,the seal is broken ,boy "

"If you are returning that means the others are as well" Percy smirked

"And ill crush them just as quickly as i did the last time ,your Gods cannot save you now" with that the beast faded into nothingness

* * *

Percy fell backward on the deck of the 'Julie' as if pushed the beast had pushed him out of the vision rather than fading away himself. He shook his head and stood up .He gazed around the deck looking for those who had 'revived ' him from the ice and was surprised to see none on deck. He moved inside in an effort to search for them and soon came to a large compartment of the ship set out as a dining room ,within it ,it appeared that everyone else was having dinner ... and talking ... about him.

"Is their anything we can do ?" Bolin asked "It an entire city ,itll take ages to find him"

"Never the less this is a unique opportunity to explore ,this is a culture from before the spirit portals were closed the first time" Tenzin asked

"How can you be sure of that ?" Korra asked "i think we should explore the city but how can we be sure it is from avatar Wans time ?"

"The boy is obviously old enough to -"Bumi began

"Are you saying i look ten thousand years old ?" Percy asked reveling himself and walking into the room

"No ,ten thousand and eighteen" Bumi replied ,crossing his arms and smirking

"You can pinpoint that accurately ?" Percy asked eyeing him

"That doesnt matter ,for now ,Percy would you mind telling us your story " Tenzin asked hopefully

Percys expression darkened "Yes" Tenzin was a bit taken back

"Why ?"Mako asked suspiciously "What have you got to hide"

Percy glared angrily at him ,Mako shifted uncomfortably in his sleep "Because i dont wish to relive it ,even in words .Got a problem with that ?"

Mako shrunk "Hey ,dont threaten him" Korra yelled angrily standing up and glaring at him

"I am within my rights ,Avatar ,now if you wish to know anything you will sit down and shut up" Percy growled through gritted teeth "I will tell you this ,there where power at work in my time beyond the limits of your imagination ,my father was one of them "

"Your father ?" Tenzin asked

Percy smirked "Yes ,the Sea god ,the Earthshaker ,the father of horses and one of the two Patrons of Atlantis " he declared dramatically "Poseidon"

"Sea God ? Was he a water spirit?" Tenzin asked

Percy burst with hysterical laughter .When he finally manged to calm he looked around the room to notice everyone looking at him blankly ,still partially laughing he continued "Oh Gods ,you really dont know do you ? Well the Gods were the first creations of Raava and Vaatu ,back before the first harmonic convergence .At the time they were ,believe it or not ,Lovers that balanced each other out rather than seek to oppresses each other. The Gods were the most powerful of their children to be born throughout creation. When the first harmonic convergence came around the God were forced to choose sides ,by this time the Gods had had children themselves ,both other powerful gods and weaker Gods who down the line became known as 'spirits' . Most Gods sided with Raava but some ,like the traitorous God of War ,sided with Vaatu .Vaatu won the first time and imprisoned his children who sided with their mother .Another two harmonic convergences passed before the first civilization arose .A civilization of dark ,angry elf like creature whos only intent was to destroy everything and everyone. Eventually they became too greedy ,they attack Vaatu during the fifth harmonic convergence in hoped to gain more power over the creation itself .Fortunately they only succeeded in weakening Vaatu just enough for Raava to spring forth and finally defeat Vaatu ,turning his dark creations into the first version of man ,effectively spliting the race in two .Her first goal after this was to free her children and grandchildren .Once all were freed she instructed them to care for this new race .Each took a section to the site were cities would be built ,my Father and Artemis headed north and created Atlantis .Poseidon blessed the people with Waterbending and earthshaking -an ability that simply allowed the people to create earthquakes but not full earth bending- whilst Artemis blessed their Archery and Huntsman-or should i say woman-ship and made it so waterbending would be most powerful under the moon. Im not sure how the lion turtles came to be but father always assumed the were creations of the wisdom Goddess Athena .Anyway ,this lasted for another five harmonic convergences until Wan when-"

"we know how that went "Korra interrupted him

"Good ,great ,thanks. Anyway after that the cities learned of each other but this inevitably lead to the war which froze the city. Zeus ,the weaker of the children of Raava ,was tortured during his imprisonment by Vaatu. Even after he was set free it still twisted him .When he created his cities i set the civilisation up as extremely totalitarian. When the Gods left with the spirits the people of those cities became power hungry. For another three months the nation was in civil war and when Kenle rose to power ,brought the war to my people nation" Percy finished

Questions were about to be asked but before any could be someone behind Percy spoke "Oh come on ,the story was bigger than that"

Percy turned to see some he definitely never expected "Thals ?"

"Sup ,kelp head"

* * *

A.N. So ...what do you think

Well i loved it

Any guesses to who that 'beast' might be ?

or How Thalia has survived ten thousand years as well ?

And to the ever supportive guest Matt

I realise im a terrible write but im not writing it cause i want other people to enjoy it (i am but thats not the primary reason) Im writing because im creative as hell and i want to express it .Also if you had been paying attention i said MOST of his family and friends are to ,you non-concentrating fuck .Also why would i kill myself when i can annoy you instead ? Thats much more fun .I should also add if one) your going to insult me be more creative about it and two)stop hiding behind a guest account cause your just making yourself look worse by emphasising the fact that your to much of a pussy to actually make yourself know .Your opinion ,dear sir ,is not valid as i dont care for it .If you think im a bad writer give me constrictive criticism not worthless crap. Like my initials your entire review is BS

Any who ,thank to everyone else for encouraging this and i hope you enjoy the rest of your day

Feedback is appreciated


End file.
